Make it shine
by BraveDragonof214
Summary: Twelve year old Hiccup is about to be accused of something he didn't do when a girl comes into his life to Give him a little encouragement.


"Useless!"

"pathetic."

"you don't deserve to be called a Viking." these words were only the tip of the iceberg. the words that stung hiccup ever since he learned how to walk it seemed. He coughed from the smoke in the forge. He was doing what he was forced to do. Sharpen a big, heavy sword. it was making sparks on the stone as his thoughts turned to dragons. He needed to kill one that's what would stop the torment. He almost immediately dropped the sword on the table and grabbed a piece of paper. running into the back he grabbed the ink and pen gobber thought was well hidden and started drawing ideas to shoot down a dragon.

"Hiccup! what do you think your doing?" Gobber's voice came from behind him.

"Uh, nothing."

"Exactly, now get back to work. it's almost time for you to get home."

"Yes gobber." He sighed and picked the sword back up with an effort as he watched gobber throw his paper In the fire.

* * *

><p>Hiccup scrunched up as his stomach growled. another day when he was demanded by his father to go to bed with no supper. that was partly because Gobber told him that he was slacking at work. soon he fell asleep to the growling of his internal organs.<p>

he woke to banging on the front door. he sat up and heard a voice.

"Useless open the door!" It was spitlout by the sound of it. he walked down and opened the door to find the teens and spitlout.

"It was you I know it!" Snotlout yelled. He had his dads cloths on and was holding ripped up cloths.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"You know stupid, You ripped up my cloths!" Snotlout yelled again.

"I-I didn't!"

"You did or you didn't, your the only one who knows were snotlout keeps his cloths. he told stoic. your under house arrest." Spitlout said. before hiccup could say anything someone stepped up.

"Hey! Leave him alone." It was a girl, with long brown hair and was pretty tall.

"Why and who are you?" Spitlout asked.

"He didn't destroy this boys cloths. the boy did it himself to get his cousin in trouble."

"That's ridiculous!" Exclaimed spitlout looking at his son.

"Yeah! I wouldn't want to wear my dads clothing!" The girl ignored them and grabbed hiccups hand. leading him into the village.

"Wait I-"

"Quiet." She whispered as they stopped near the center of town. "Your alone right? You feel like you need to make your mark?"

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I'm the village screw up."

"Ug!" She let go and stood in front of him.

**Here I am, once again**

**feeling lost but now and then**

**I breath it in to let it go**

"What are you doing?" Hiccup asked. a crowd had started forming. she smiled.

**And you don't know where you are now**

**or what it would come to**

**if only somebody could hear**

**When you figure out how**

**your lost in the moment you disappear!**

The crowd had thickened. she raised her arms in the air.

**You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action**

**your never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction **

She put her hands on his shoulders.

**Not a fantasy,**

**just remember me**

** when it turns out right**

**cuz you know that if you live in your imagination**

**tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination**

**in my victory just remember me**

**when I make it shine!**

She let go and looked around at the crowd with a fierce look of determination.

**reachin high**

**feelin low**

**I'm holding on but letting go**

**I'd like to shine**

**I'll sine for you**

She pointed to hiccup and winked. Then she went next to him and put one hand on his shoulder and put the other one his chest.

**And it's time to show the world how**

**it's a little bit closer as long as I'm ready to go**

**All we have is right now**

**as long as you feel it inside**

**you know!**

She let go of him and spun around, arms streached as she sang the chorus

**You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action**

**your never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction **

**Not a fantasy,**

**just remember me**

** when it turns out right**

She stopped and looked again, directly at Hiccup.

**cuz you know that if you live in your imagination**

**tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination**

**in my victory just remember me**

**when I make it shine!**

She pointed out to the crowd and moved her arm around to show she was talking about all of them

**Everyone can tell you how it's all been said and done**

**that harder times will change your mind and make you wanna run**

She ended looking at the teens.

**But you want it**

**and you need it**

**like you need to breath the air**

she put her arm around hiccups shoulder

**If they doubt you**

she poked his nose with her free hand

**just believe it**

**that's enough to get you there!**

She took his hands in hers and started spinning them both.

**You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action**

**your never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction **

**Not a fantasy,**

**just remember me**

** when it turns out right**

she stopped and hiccup nearly lost balance but she caught him, looking at him and singing still holding him up.

**cuz you know that if you live in your imagination**

**tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination**

**in my victory just remember me**

**when I make it shine!**

She let him go and waved. then just started walking away. Hiccup never saw her again after that. After awhile the villagers forgot. Then two years later he shot down a night fury and his title went from Hiccup the useless to Hiccup the Dragon rider. She was right. And he never forgot her. He doesn't think he ever will.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Victoria justice make it shine.<strong>

**Another one-shot with a song coming next month! **


End file.
